Sleepwalking
by harryandginnyfan83
Summary: Just a little oneshot. My step son is my inspiration for this little oneshot. He actually did this. So I thought I'd use it to create a oneshot for an evening at the Grangers house.


**A/N - Hi guy's this is just a oneshot based on something my step-son actually did. Please review and let me know what you think. I always love to read your comments.**

**If you haven't already, please read my other stories I'm working on. Slytherin Angel & The Lies That Change Us. I also have a story called Animals and bonds that is currently on hold, but I hope to continue at a later date.**

It was late in the evening around 11pm Mr & Mrs Granger, were standing in the kitchen of their home. They were discussing the day they had spent with their only daughter Hermione Granger, who was home from her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the summer.

They had spent the day shopping in London and Hermione had been exhausted when they had got home and gone to bed early. That was around three hours ago. "It was lovely to spend the day as a family. I know Hermione loves her school, but I do miss her when she's not here." Mrs Granger said.

"I know dear, but look how happy she is. Plus she has finally started to make friends." Mr Granger replied.

"It is nice to hear her talk about her friends, she had so much trouble fitting in with her peers when she was younger." Mrs Granger agreed.

Just then they heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see their little girl walking in to the kitchen. Her eyes were open and yet they knew she was asleep.

Mr and Mrs Granger were surprised, Hermione had sleep-walked a lot when she was younger but she hadn't done it for a couple of years now. "Hermione dear, are you okay?" Mrs Granger asked.

But she received no reply. Hermione continued to walk past her parents completely oblivious that her mother had spoken to her. She dreamy walked to the back wall of the kitchen with a glazed stare. When she approached the wall she bent down and started to reach for Crookshanks water bowl. "Hermione?" Mr Granger called his daughter.

But again Hermione didn't respond, instead she bent down and picked the water bowl up. "What are you doing Hermione?" Mr Granger asked.

"I'm getting a drink dad." Hermione answered as if it should have been obvious, as she moved the bowl closer to her lips.

"From the cat bowl?" Mrs Granger questioned half amused and half shocked at her daughter pronouncement.

Again Hermione made no reply. Just as she was about to take a drink from the bowl, Mrs Granger turned to her husband. "Daniel stop her!" she begged.

Mr Granger who had already started to make his way to his daughter before hos wife had given him the order, plucked the bowl from Hermione's hands and placed it back on the floor. "Would you like me to get you a drink princess?" he asked his daughter.

Once more Hermione didn't respond, she turned from her father and began to make her way from the kitchen. Her parents turned to look at each other in both amusement and confusion. They heard Hermione make her way up the stairs and listened for her to go back to bed. But instead they heard the bathroom door open.

Mr Granger raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Maybe she is going to get a drink from the tap?" he suggested.

"I'll go check on her." Mrs Granger replied.

Making her way up the stair she approached the bathroom door, knocking gently she called for her daughter. "Hermione dear, are you okay?" she asked.

"What?" Hermione answered.

"I asked if you was okay dear, are you using the toilet or are you getting a drink?" Mrs Granger asked.

Silence.

"Hermione?" she called.

"What?" her daughter replied.

"Are you on the toilet? Is it okay for me to come in?" Mrs Granger asked.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Hermione walked out of the room, past her mother as if the woman was invisible and back to her bedroom.

There had been no sounds coming from the bathroom while Hermione had been in there and the light was still off. Meaning Hermione had been standing in the room in the dark with the door locked.

Mrs Granger followed her daughter and watched as Hermione entered her bedroom and climbed back in to bed. She laid down and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. She then snuggled in, closed her eyes and appeared to of fallen asleep.

Once Mrs Granger was sure her daughter wouldn't be getting back up any time soon, she made her way back downstairs and found her husband still standing the kitchen leaning against the counter. "Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's gone back to bed." Mrs Granger answered.

Mr Granger nodded. "It's been a while since she last suffered from sleep walking." he said.

Mrs Granger looked towards her husband and gave a vague nod. When she met his eye, she could see the mirth and amuzment there. When she thought about it the situation had been rather funny. When she saw her husbands lip twitch, she couldn't help herself, she started to chuckle. This started off Mr Granger who also chuckled.

Before they knew it they were both holding their sides as laughter shook their bodies. When they finally managed to pull themselves together, Mr Granger put his arm around his wife and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on dear, let's go to bed." he said still chuckling.


End file.
